Idealistic Nihilists
by Varmint
Summary: Akaguro-Sensei is different. Class 1-A witnesses this first hand with a small lesson in contradicting philosophical ideas. OR! A Teacher!Stain AU where Akaguro Chizome is Class 1-A's homeroom teacher and he used to be the Philosophy Club's teacher until he was removed. One-Shot!


So, I love breaking worlds. It's a problem. And I love the Hero-Killer Stain. So I decided to break the world by making a universe where he's not just a pro-hero, but he takes Aizawa's place as 1-A's homeroom teacher.

I'm insane, I know.

The initial idea was a bunch of one-shots surrounding this new universe, but writing for that was very difficult. And the only piece I wrote was _this_ one-shot. So I decided to post it because:

1) That way I post a one-shot about my favorite villain!

and

2) Maybe you readers can give me good ideas as to other one-shots to write and then this can become a collection fic about one-shots were Akaguro-Sensei bullies 1-A into being amazing yet somewhat calloused pro-heroes.

I hope you all enjoy!

~..~..~

Class 1-A's homeroom teacher was... _ interesting_.

Just a few moments ago, he had announced that they would be taking the fifteen minutes of homeroom to deal with choosing what after-school clubs they would be taking part in. He'd sat himself in his usual perch behind his desk and then began to read off of the list of possible clubs they could choose from. And after he had finished, Iida had asked what club he was in charge of.

It was _then_ that the students of 1-A were able to see yet _another_ reason why he was considered to be one of the most controversial pro-heroes U.A. had employed.

"I used to be the Philosophy Club's teacher, but then all the kids turned into idealistic nihilists with a predisposition towards disregarding direct orders whenever they deemed it necessary, so now I'm the Creative Writing Club's teacher."

Their teacher shrugged nonchalantly as if he hadn't just admitted to mentally traumatizing his old students. Maybe in his mind, what he had done had been purely harmless- maybe he couldn't see what it was that he had done to make him have to step down from being the Philosophy Club's teacher this year.

Midoriya blinked in pure astonishment, "What's that?" He couldn't help but voice out his confusion, even though he was very much aware of how little Akaguro-Sensei liked to be questioned.

"What? A nihilist or an idealist?"

Uncharacteristically, it seemed that their teacher was aware of how confusing what he said might have been, because he didn't growl back a shut up, as he was accustomed to doing. He just leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, legs propped upon his desk, and seemed to look directly at Midoriya. The boy, though, wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was fact, seeing how the opaque lenses covering the man's eyes impeded seeing where his gaze was directed at completely.

The pro-hero's mask was truly unique in the pro-hero world. While most heroes chose to cover up their whole faces with helmets, only cover up half their face- usually their eyes-, or just go without anything covering their faces, Akaguro-Sensei's mask was _different_. Beginning right below his hairline, the mask ran down all the way to just above his upper lip. The black lenses covering up his eyes were narrow, and the mask was tight enough to move as he emoted.

"Both. I'm confused, Sensei!" Kirishima called from his spot in the middle of the classroom, earning a soft shrug of their teacher's shoulders.

"An idealist is someone that sees the world for how great it is- how perfect it could be. A nihilist is someone that thinks that life isn't worth living because it is inherently meaningless."

A confused silence fell over all of 1-A.

From the corner of his eyes, Midoriya was able to see some movement. When he turned his head around it was to find Uraraka raising her arm with a deeply worried look on her face.

"That... Sensei, that doesn't make any sense? How can someone be an idealist _and_ a nihilist?"

Now the man huffed and shook his head, causing his barely contained ponytail to flick from side to side. "I didn't say that, now did I? I said they became _idealistic nihilists_."

"I'm even more confused now, Sensei!" Kirishima called out once more, earning a full blown glare from their teacher.

Midoriya flinched away from such a glare, as he was sure other classmates did, and tried his best to not receive detention... _Again_.

The pro-hero Stain was known for being more of a loose cannon on the field; there were even rumors that he had been pulled in to teach at U.A. to keep the criminals on the streets safe from him. His knowledge of battle and how to control a situation were amazing and valuable- so they couldn't take his license away. But they couldn't allow him to patrol normally- he'd gotten himself in enough controversies that they had needed to reel him in. Or so the rumor went.

Midoriya couldn't say that he was one hundred percent certain the rumors right. But he _did_ know that his teaching style was brutal and heavily required perfection from his students. And his supposed After School Lessons... well, that was just a pretty name for the brutal obstacle course he forced students to complete in stringent time restrictions.

Iida, Ashido, Bakugou, and him had all been forced to experience the After School Lessons on the first day of school. Iida and Ashido had talked too much; Bakugou and him had endangered themselves and their classmates- Akaguro-Sensei had shown no mercy even though it had been the first day of school.

No. Midoriya couldn't ever go back to that.

_Never again_.

After a couple of seconds of glaring heatedly at Kirishima, the black haired pro-hero sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Being an idealistic nihilist means that you're people that hope for the best in people and see the beauty in the world; but you're aware that such fantasies are based upon lies and because there is no inherent good in the selfish species known as humanity. Even though you want to hope in your future, you know that society is flawed beyond repair because of the fact that there is a weak that majority is controlled by a powerful, self-serving minority and through this very control all good is destroyed."

After he had finished saying this, the man deemed the silence that fell over his class satisfactory. Instead of saying anything else, the man merely stood up and shrugged off his heavy leather jacket, revealing a black, long sleeved turtleneck sweater. Then he began to walk around the desks, giving each student a sheet to fill out so they could be placed into a club.

Midoriya didn't even register when the man walked up to him because he was much too shocked at such contrasting ideas ever being able to form something cohesive and even- dare he say- _logical_ sounding. Akaguro-Sensei merely placed the sign-up paper on his desk- he did not offer a single word of condolence or assurance.

Once all of the papers had been handed out, Tokoyami cleared his throat and broke the silence within their class, "Maybe... Maybe it is for the best that you are not in charge of the Philosophy Club anymore."

Their teacher offered another round of disinterested shrugs before he took up the position he had been sitting in before he had stood up.

"You've got five minutes to fill out those sheets. Whoever doesn't complete theirs within the allotted time will be given after school lessons by me. And I'm sure you all know you do not want that."

Upon hearing this, Midoriya swore he could feel all the eyes within the class turn to him- including an extra pair or so from Shouji Mezou. His cheeks reddened immediately and forced his head downwards to try and stop his fellow students from seeing how uncomfortable he felt at the sudden attention.

Even though he had not been the only student to get detention on the first day of classes, he _had_ been the only student to be condemned to it more than once. Because of this, he knew he never wanted to go back.

"Your time starts now."

"But, Akaguro-Sensei-, you did not explain the-"

"If you talk during the next five minutes, you will receive a _week_ of after school lessons."

Midoriya looked down at his paper as Iida gasped in fear at the hurried stipulation meant to silence them.

After he had finished reading the instructions, he decided that there had been no need for their teacher to explain anything. It was a simple enough paper- the club he wanted the most had to be marked with a 1. The one he wanted in case his first option was full, he needed to mark with a 2. And his last option was supposed to be marked with 3- there really wasn't a reason to have their teacher explain anything.

Akaguro-Sensei had not needed to be so callous about avoiding explaining the instructions; but Midoriya could at least understand why the man would want to avoid explaining such a straightforward process. It wasn't necessary and would probably feel redundant when the instructions were so clear.

Still, the boy got to work at looking through the clubs and their teachers. Even though he didn't know most of these pro-heroes, he was sure of _one_ thing: The Creative Writing Club would not be part of _any_ of his choices.

..~..~..

Please review and tell me what you thought about this! And if you get any ideas that you think might be interesting to see in this, review or PM me! I might be able to write it out for y'all!


End file.
